


Vives en él

by Natzabel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Harry Potter, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Hurt Severus Snape, Sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natzabel/pseuds/Natzabel
Summary: Supo desde ese momento que ese pequeño sería una de sus debilidades.





	Vives en él

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto hace años cuando leí vi esa escena en la película. Espero les guste.

La casa desde lejos se veía sola como si nadie hubiera vivido en ella desde hace mucho tiempo, ignorando esto decidió entrar en esta mientras pensaba todo lo que había pasado en ese tiempo, no sabía qué hacer con su vida desde hace tiempo se sentía así. La persona que más amo en el mundo se había casado con otro hombre que casualmente es la persona que más odia, pero ellos se amaban y él no podía hacer nada al respecto contra ese matrimonio.

 

Al entrar noto que todo estaba en silencio, no se escucha ni un pequeño ruido por todo el lugar, cosa que le preocupo a Snape que con pasos rápidos pero sin perder su clásico andar, abrió puertas buscando a la persona que deseaba ver en ese momento, quería cerciorarse de que estuviera bien. Sólo por ella había ido a ese sitio, para verla una vez más y también para ver con sus propios ojos de que no hubiera sufrido ningún daño.

 

Encontró por fin lo que buscaba pero no de la forma que él quería, apresuradamente se acercó a Lily tomándola en sus brazos cerciorándose de que siguiera viva y grande fue su tristeza al ver que no era así, ella había muerto en manos de Voldemort. Severus grito con todas su fuerzas tratando de liberar de su corazón todo lo que sentía mientras las lágrimas salían solas de sus ojos, sin que nadie pudiera pararlas.

 

Al escuchar un ruido cercano volteo rápidamente encontrándose con un niño de no más de un año que lo miraba con sus pequeños y hermosos ojos verdes, al verlos Snape sintió que Lily lo observaba porque esos ojos eran iguales a los de su amada, y supo desde ese momento que ese pequeño sería una de sus debilidades.


End file.
